familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Babette Van Tichelen
'Algemene Informatie' Babette Van Tichelen is een hoofdpersonage dat van 7 januari 1992 tot en met 25 oktober 1999 vertolkt werd door Bieke Ilegems. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Babette is een jong meisje dat haar uiterlijk telkens in haar voordeel gebruikt. Bij VDB Electronics heeft ze flirts met Xavier Latour en Jan Van den Bossche in de hoop hogerop te raken. Ze papt ook aan met Peter Van den Bossche om dezelfde reden. Met haar moeder Alfonsine heeft Babette een hechte band, maar haar vader heeft ze nooit gekend omdat hij gestorven is toen ze amper drie jaar oud was. Na verloop van tijd worden Peter en Babette een koppel, maar terwijl Peter het niet kan laten om met andere vrouwen te flirten, begint Babette een affaire met Gerard Van de Caveye. Tijdens de ontvoering van Guido groeien Babette en Peter terug dichter naar elkaar toe. Uiteindelijk vertrekken ze zelfs samen naar Amerika. Hun relatie loopt daar op de klippen omdat Peter haar laat vallen voor de Nederlandse Willeke De Vries. Babette keert terug naar België. Toen Familie in 1997 een sprong maakte van 7 jaar, bleek Babette die zeven jaar in Frankrijk te hebben gewoond, getrouwd was geweest en man en kind had verloren... Babette en Henk Terjonck beginnen een relatie, maar Henk laat haar vallen voor secretaresse Lenka Wuytack. Een hele tijd later vindt Babette haar laatste liefdesgeluk bij Rikkert Moortgat, die pastoor wil worden. Ze wordt zelfs zwanger van hem. Wanneer Rikkert en Babette terugkeren van de gynaecoloog moet hun auto uitwijken voor spelende kinderen. Beiden zijn op slag dood. 'Beroepsleven' Babette begint als jonge vrouw bij VDB Electronics als directiesecretaresse. Ze wordt al snel de persoonlijke secretaresse van personeelsdirecteur Jan Van den Bossche. Wanneer Marie-Rose De Putter tijdelijk de CEO van het bedrijf wordt, sluit Babette zich na verloop van tijd bij haar aan in de hoop dat ze een goed woordje doet bij Guido. Dankzij haar gedrag wordt Babette echter door Guido ontslagen. Guido komt op zijn woord terug en Babette wordt zijn persoonlijke secretaresse. Na verloop van tijd gaat ze aan de slag als secretaresse in het nieuwe modehuis van Marie-Rose: Maison Marie-Rose. Dankzij haar studies van PR en Communicatie, kan ze binnen het bedrijf hogerop klimmen tot copywriter. Babette keert uiteindelijk terug als secretaresse naar VDB Electronics en heeft ook een tijdje voor de Franstalige vestiging FAIC gewerkt. Vervolgens blijft ze tot aan haar dood bij het bedrijf. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Veronique Van den Bossche is opnieuw naar Italië vertrokken en Maison Marie-Rose houdt op met bestaan. Babette is opnieuw werkloos, maar krijgt van Guido Van den Bossche haar job als secretaresse terug in zijn nieuwe bedrijf VDB Systems. De relatie van Babette en Peter Van den Bossche komt onder druk te staan wanneer hij naar de Verenigde Staten vertrekt om aan Harvard te studeren. Babette blijft alleen achter en stort zich op haar werk bij VDB Systems. Tot ze verschillende verhalen uit de VS hoort. Peter heeft er twee nieuwe vrienden leren kennen: Henk Terjonck en zijn vriendin Willeke De Vries. Peter en Willeke kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden en gaan van het ene feestje naar het andere. Henk keert terug naar huis en gaat aan de slag bij VDB, waar hij de wilde verhalen aan Babette vertelt. Babette brengt Guido op de hoogte en breekt met Peter. Nadien begint ze een relatie met Henk. Peter keert voor enkele dagen terug naar België en brengt Willeke mee. Het komt tot een aanvaring tussen Peter en Babette, maar Henk komt tussenbeide. Ook de familie breekt met Peter wanneer ze te weten komen dat hij experimenteert met drugs. Peter vertrekt terug naar Amerika en Babette gaat verder met haar leven in België. |-|5= In Amerika zijn Peter Van den Bossche en Willeke De Vries in een sekte belandt. De sekte pleegde massaal zelfmoord in La Torra Blanca, en Guido Van den Bossche vindt het levenloze lichaam van Willeke. Van Peter en sekteleider Salomon ontbreekt elk spoor. Babette en Henk Terjonck gaan samen naar Nederland voor de begrafenis van Willeke, al worden ze daar niet hartelijk ontvangen. Ook bij Guido is Babette even niet meer welkom, omdat hij haar de schuld geeft dat Peter vertrokken is. Tussen Babette en Henk komt het ook tot een breuk dankzij de komst van secretaresse Lenka Wuytack. Babette neemt even afstand van de familie en geeft haar ontslag bij VDB Electronics. |-|6= De serie maakt een sprong in de tijd van zeven jaar Babette werkt weer als secretaresse bij VDB Electronics, maar zorgt onrechtstreeks voor ruzie tussen Jan Van den Bossche en zijn echtgenote Nele Van Winckel. Nele zag namelijk hoe Jan haar een lift aanbood, en weet wat er tussen de twee gebeurd is. Nadien richt Babette haar pijlen op iemand anders: Guido Van den Bossche. Hij woont in Knokke om te revalideren na zijn tragische val in Malta. Babette komt hem vaak bezoeken, tot groot ongenoegen van zijn nieuwe vriendin Els D'hollander. Zij heeft al snel in de gaten wat Babette van plan is, en wil er een stokje voor steken. Babette merkt dat ze teveel is, en vertrekt weer. Ze vindt opnieuw het liefdesgeluk bij Rikkert Moortgat, die ze ontmoet in de Bananja. De twee zijn smoorverliefd op elkaar, maar Rikkert heeft slecht nieuws voor haar: hij wil namelijk priester worden. Tijdens de seizoensfinale gaat Babette naar het huwelijk van Guido en Els, waar ze net zoals de rest van de gasten gegijzeld wordt door extremisten uit het Oostblok. |-|7= Binnenkort |-|8= Nu Babette en Rikkert Moortgat uit elkaar zijn, heeft Babette het gezelschap van haar vrienden hard nodigt. Ze probeert steun te zoeken bij Noortje Moortgat, en probeert op hetzelfde moment te weten te komen wat Rikkert van plan is met zijn leven. Babette probeert ook toenadering tot Henk Terjonck te zoeken en ze organiseren samen een etentje. Babette merkt op dat Jolien Stijnen en Jan Van den Bossche het wel héél goed met elkaar kunnen vinden op kantoor. Ze probeert Jolien te waarschuwen, maar ze luistert niet naar haar goede raad. Dit zorgt voor spanningen tussen de twee secretaresses, en dat is duidelijk merkbaar voor de andere werknemers van VDB. Wanneer Jolien nadien haar pijlen op René D'hollander richt, staat Babette opnieuw klaar met goede raad. Rikkert heeft definitief gekozen voor het priesterschap, maar wil zijn vriendschap met Babette niet zomaar opzeggen. Toch kan Babette het niet aanvaarden dat Rikkert deze keuze gemaakt heeft, vooral omdat zijn motivatie niet goed is. Tijdens de feestdagen gaat Babette in haar eentje op vakantie naar Spanje en daar ontmoet ze de jonge priester Johan. De twee hebben een goed gesprek over het geloof van Rikkert, en hij raadt haar aan om met Rikkert te praten. Eenmaal thuis, blijven Rikkert en Babette goede vrienden, en steunt ze hem tijdens zijn eerste stappen in het priesterdom. Wanneer Rikkert en Walter Dierckx samen naar Eilat gaan, krijgt Rikkert een ongeval tijdens een duikavontuur. Babette wordt op de hoogte gebracht en reist onmiddellijk naar Eilat om hem op te zoeken in het ziekenhuis. Rikkert overleeft zijn ongeval, maar Babette wijkt geen seconde van zijn zijde en kijkt hem liefdevol aan als hij de ogen opent. Rikkert vindt het geweldig dat zij naar Eilat is gekomen, maar de reden ontsnapt hem. Ook Peter Van den Bossche komt in Eilat aan, want hij is vastberaden om Babette terug voor hem te winnen. Walter bemoeit zich met de zaak en merkt dat Babette en Rikkert voor elkaar gemaakt zijn. Sinds zijn ongeluk zijn de ogen van Rikkert geopend. Hij is nog steeds verliefd op Babette en zegt zijn droom om priester te worden op. De twee maken een romantische reis naar de Dode Zee en vieren dat ze terug een koppel zijn. |-|9= Babette wil haar collega, en goede vriendin, Jolien Stijnen raad geven in verband met haar relatie met Peter Van den Bossche. Hij wil het namelijk niet openbaar maken, en dat doet Jolien veel pijn. Babette waarschuwt Jolien dat Peter haar aan het lijntje houdt. Niet veel later denkt Babette dat ze zwanger is en ze deelt het nieuws met Rikkert Moortgat. Die is zo in de wolken dat hij Babette meteen ten huwelijk vraagt. Babette droomt al luidop van haar huwelijk en samen met Rikkert vragen ze aan Noortje Moortgat om doopmeter en getuige te worden. Hun geluk is jammer genoeg van korte duur. De twee gaan samen naar de gynaecoloog voor een onderzoek en nadien gebeurt het ondenkbare. Rikkert wil nog graag op bezoek gaan bij Walter Dierckx en rijdt daarom iets sneller. Wanneer een meisje op straat loopt om haar bal te halen, moet Rikkert uitwijken me de wagen. Ze botsen tegen een boom en het ongeval loopt fataal af voor beiden. Rikkert is op slag dood en ook voor Babette kan geen hulp meer baten. Ze sterft in de handen van haar ex Peter, die ter plekke kwam om zijn goede vriendin Babette te helpen. 'Trivia' *Babette is jarig op 3 mei. *Bieke Ilegems en Erik Goossens leerden elkaar kennen op de set van Familie als Babette en Peter en werden ook buiten de serie een koppel. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie6 foto05.png Intro1 versie5 foto15.png Intro2 versie3 foto10.png Intro2 versie2 foto10.png Intro2 versie1 foto10.png 'Galerij' biekeilegems2.jpg biekeilegems1.jpg 42 0.jpg Portret-babette.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 1= Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 20.56.10.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 20.55.23.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 20.59.14.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.45.00.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.45.29.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.48.27.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.47.23.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 21.52.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-01 om 19.35.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 15.26.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-10 om 10.53.38.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 22.20.19.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.34.04.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.21.46.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.17.50.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.16.16.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.05.51.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 20.05.10.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 14.28.35.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 14.28.13.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.48.26.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-23 om 13.44.21.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-24 om 11.15.19.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-03 om 11.43.25.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-08 om 18.40.09.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.39.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 21.32.03.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-12 om 20.53.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.07.08.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.06.53.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 10.59.18.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 10.58.55.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 09.59.24.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 09.59.43.png Screenshot 2019-03-27 at 15.31.20.png Screenshot 2019-03-27 at 15.28.21.png Screenshot 2019-03-27 at 15.18.19.png Screenshot 2019-03-27 at 12.19.50.png Screenshot 2019-03-27 at 12.19.26.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-02 om 21.21.51.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 15.44.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.38.59.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-08 om 20.38.19.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 15.10.57.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 13.56.10.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 12.39.46.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.48.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.47.53.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-16 om 19.35.48.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 21.10.53.png Screenshot 2019-04-25 at 11.43.37.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-26 om 14.58.06.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-26 om 14.57.45.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-27 om 15.52.44.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-27 om 15.50.12.png Screenshot 2019-05-07 at 08.53.13.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.35.47.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.40.19.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.38.07.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 16.14.44.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 16.06.18.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.59.31.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.52.21.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 15.51.24.png |-|2= Aflevering 114 11.17.45.png Aflevering 114 11.17.57.png Aflevering 116 13.32.23.png Aflevering 118 07.59.42.png Aflevering 120 09.43.42.png Aflevering 120 09.41.39.png Aflevering 122 om 16.01.41.png Aflevering 122 om 16.02.22.png Aflevering 122 om 16.02.45.png Aflevering 122 om 16.02.52.png Aflevering 123 om 18.34.15.png Aflevering 124 om 09.20.54.png Aflevering 124 om 09.18.45.png Aflevering 126 om 10.33.02.png Aflevering 126 om 10.30.14.png Aflevering 127 om 10.51.09.png Aflevering 127 om 10.50.46.png Aflevering 128 om 14.55.56.png Aflevering 129 om 15.18.18.png Aflevering 129 om 15.16.13.png Aflevering 130 om 19.43.28.png Aflevering 132 om 21.01.49.png Aflevering 133 om 21.34.23.png Aflevering 133 om 21.33.55.png Aflevering 134 om 20.12.09.png Aflevering 134 om 20.06.31.png Aflevering 134 om 20.06.15.png Aflevering 135 om 20.36.52.png Aflevering 135 om 20.35.44.png Aflevering 137 om 21.48.53.png Aflevering 137 om 21.48.43.png Aflevering 141 om 17.52.22.png Aflevering 139 om 19.56.05.png Aflevering 139 om 19.50.31.png Aflevering 139 om 19.49.05.png Aflevering 141 om 17.52.22.png Aflevering 142 om 14.51.15.png Aflevering 145 om 11.35.59.png Aflevering 145 om 11.39.06.png Aflevering 145 om 11.39.36.png Aflevering 149 om 10.26.15.png Aflevering 149 om 10.27.13.png Aflevering 149 om 10.27.21.png Aflevering 150 om 13.49.28.png Aflevering 150 om 13.49.14.png Aflevering 151 om 14.17.01.png Aflevering 151.jpg Aflevering 152 om 20.51.06.png Aflevering 153 om 19.36.38.png Aflevering 154 om 20.11.45.png Aflevering 154 om 20.16.05.png Aflevering 154 om 20.11.07.png Aflevering 156 om 20.22.34.png Aflevering 158 10.26.33.png Aflevering 158 10.12.32.png Aflevering 158 10.12.15.png Aflevering 158 10.11.17.png Aflevering 158 10.11.02.png Aflevering 159 16.54.40.png Aflevering 159 16.54.10.png Aflevering 159 16.51.42.png Aflevering 159 16.50.51.png Aflevering 159 16.48.26.png Aflevering 160 16.47.27.png Aflevering 162 om 19.18.59.png Aflevering 163 20.39.09.png Aflevering 164 21.14.28.png Aflevering 164 21.13.41.png Aflevering 165 21.38.11.png Aflevering 167 21.20.23.png Aflevering 167 21.20.11.png Aflevering 170 14.08.18.png Aflevering 170 14.09.24.png Aflevering 170 14.29.24.png Aflevering 170 14.07.26.png Aflevering 171 14.56.29.png Aflevering 171 14.50.07.png Aflevering 171 14.51.42.png Aflevering 172 15.49.20.png Aflevering 172 15.32.04.png Aflevering 173 16.45.23.png Aflevering 173 16.40.33.png Aflevering 174 03.46.33.png Aflevering 174 03.45.59.png Aflevering 174 03.35.33.png Aflevering 177 13.36.00.png Aflevering 177 13.27.16.png Aflevering 178 14.09.39.png Aflevering 178 14.08.27.png Aflevering 179 18.25.18.png Aflevering 179 18.23.47.png Aflevering 180 19.11.59.png Aflevering 180 18.58.36.png Aflevering 180 19.04.53.png Aflevering 180 19.03.13.png Aflevering 181 19.14.13.png Aflevering 181 19.14.59.png Aflevering 182 08.29.49.png Aflevering 184 16.46.39.png Aflevering 185 21.23.17.png Aflevering 186 08.42.39.png Aflevering 186 08.37.02.png Aflevering 187 19.16.25.png Aflevering 189 10.16.16.png Aflevering 189 10.19.17.png Aflevering 193 20.14.39.png Aflevering 193 20.15.53.png Aflevering 195 19.38.50.png Aflevering 195 19.38.08.png Aflevering 198 09.35.19.png Aflevering 201 14.09.41.png Aflevering 201 14.09.28.png Aflevering 201 14.08.15.png Aflevering 201 14.05.55.png Aflevering 202 16.20.58.png Aflevering 202 16.19.21.png Aflevering 203 20.25.18.png Aflevering 204 20.50.00.png Aflevering 209 21.34.22.png Aflevering 211 10.23.13.png Aflevering 211 10.17.17.png Aflevering 212 19.03.22.png Aflevering 213 10.53.51.png Aflevering 215 20.21.39.png Aflevering 215 20.21.29.png Aflevering 216 11.32.45.png Aflevering 216 11.32.19.png Aflevering 216 11.27.04.png Aflevering 218 19.36.38.png Aflevering 218 19.35.56.png Aflevering 219 07.52.08.png Aflevering 221 14.33.37.png Aflevering 223 11.09.32.png Aflevering 223 11.08.45.png Aflevering 224 10.05.05.png Aflevering 228 09.46.01.png Aflevering 229 15.20.50.png Aflevering 231 17.42.08.png Aflevering 231 17.25.39.png Aflevering 232 18.50.02.png Aflevering 232 18.44.41.png Aflevering 233 08.29.07.png Aflevering 234 om 16.32.08.png Aflevering 234 om 16.27.40.png Aflevering 234 om 16.27.12.png Aflevering 236 18.54.33.png Aflevering 237 09.50.52.png Aflevering 238 10.43.12.png Aflevering 238 10.41.18.png Aflevering 238 10.14.40.png Aflevering 238 10.05.44.png Aflevering 239 14.24.52.png Aflevering 240 08.21.14.png Aflevering 240 08.09.14.png Aflevering 240 08.06.18.png Aflevering 241 08.32.59.png Aflevering 241 08.33.41.png Aflevering 241 08.45.55.png Aflevering 241 08.50.31.png Aflevering 242 11.42.38.png Aflevering 243 13.49.20.png Aflevering 243 13.48.46.png Aflevering 244 14.28.53.png Aflevering 244 14.37.28.png Aflevering 245 15.10.32.png Aflevering 246 15.31.01.png Aflevering 246 15.31.35.png Aflevering 246 15.28.48.png Aflevering 247 10.11.59.png Aflevering 250 10.56.40.png Aflevering 251 12.44.05.png Aflevering 251.jpg Aflevering 254 08.44.07.png Aflevering 258 09.29.17.png Aflevering 259 12.10.11.png Aflevering 259 12.06.18.png Aflevering 262 12.36.43.png Aflevering 263 om 14.22.39.png Aflevering 264 om 19.49.50.png Aflevering 265 om 20.07.59.png Aflevering 266 om 21.10.42.png Aflevering 266 om 21.10.14.png Aflevering 267 om 21.00.56.png Aflevering 267 om 21.00.23.png Aflevering 268 om 21.10.21.png Aflevering 269 08.43.32.png Aflevering 269.jpg Aflevering 270 09.11.05.png Aflevering 271 11.37.42.png Aflevering 271 11.36.18.png Aflevering 271 11.35.02.png Aflevering 271 11.31.43.png Aflevering 274 17.06.40.png Aflevering 274 17.02.55.png Aflevering 274 17.00.41.png Aflevering 275 19.04.08.png Aflevering 275.jpg Aflevering 276 om 08.29.54.png Aflevering 277 om 09.04.36.png Aflevering 278 om 12.59.21.png Aflevering 278.jpg Aflevering 280 16.26.48.png Aflevering 281 08.47.52.png Aflevering 283 10.10.32.png Aflevering 284 bis om 12.39.56.png Aflevering 284 10.42.02.png Aflevering 284 10.41.03.png Aflevering 286 om 15.21.26.png Aflevering 286 om 15.20.54.png Aflevering 286 om 15.18.33.png Aflevering 287 om 15.46.27.png Aflevering 287 om 15.40.42.png Aflevering 289 om 19.29.58.png |-|3= Aflevering 292 om 09.35.33.png Aflevering 292 om 09.35.04.png Aflevering 296 om 04.52.07.png Aflevering 297 om 05.30.09.png Aflevering 297 om 05.28.14.png Aflevering 299 om 19.00.27.png Aflevering 300 om 12.32.43.png Aflevering 300 om 12.35.02.png Aflevering 302 om 18.58.43.png Aflevering 303 om 09.27.37.png Aflevering 303 om 09.26.06.png Aflevering 304 om 09.56.46.png Aflevering 304.jpeg Aflevering 305 om 11.02.27.png Aflevering 305 om 10.58.44.png Aflevering 305 om 10.54.09.png Aflevering 306 om 09.54.01.png Aflevering 306 om 09.53.46.png |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Babette, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Hoofdpersonages Category:Vorige Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Overleden Personages Category:Babette Van Tichelen